


White Noise

by victorybc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorybc/pseuds/victorybc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's wiped clean by dirty hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

There's blood spattered along every surface of the bathroom and you can't remember what color the walls used to be. Everything is red, but your eyes are stained crimson after decades of killing, before they realized that giving you goggles to cover your sight would make your world black. 

 

The blood starts to drip from your fingertips and when your fingers move it dances in the bright tungsten lights, falling in patterns along a white tiled floor. Your vision blurs and your breath shallows and then there are hands cupped beneath one of your own, catching the blood like water in a stream and you look up and it's _Steve_. 

 

He trails his fingers up your arm, your fragile flesh and blood arm, and his pale skin becomes covered with red and your eyes are stained with all the blood but you never wanted him to turn red you never wanted -

 

The shower turns on it startles you, the loud noise of water rushing everywhere. It's the sound ringing hollow in your ears when you were in the middle of your mission, it's the white noise of orders being given in monotonous voices and the buzzing of screams and fire and blood and

                                it's        white        noise

                                      white        noise        it's

                                           screams        blood        orders        water running        a frozen river        

                                                          a train speeding        gunshots        bullets       it's

_blood_

                                               

                                               dripping        

                         

                             blood dripping        in silent rooms        fans whirring        

                                             

                                                                                                                        blood dripping.

 

Steve's hands bring you into the shower, gently, calmly, stained with the red of the blood that's not entirely yours and you can't remember who's body it belongs to but you can remember the sound of it as it flowed out, as if it was yearning to escape all that time and you were it's liberator.

       You freed it from the confines of blocked arteries

                                                          and choked veins

                                                          and you

                                                                       _choke._

 

You choke on the steam in the shower and the hands at the base of your throat.

 

Steve stares at you and his face is red and it's familiar and your hands reach up but 

 

                     it's blood.

 

Steve's face is covered in blood and then you realize what you have done and

 _Steve_  -

                                             the sound is blood dripping from your throat,  
                                             slow and painful and rushing to be free.

 

He places his arms around you and squeezes and you choke on everything that he is

              everything that he is 

                                       warm and strong   -     and familiar and safe    -    and

                                                   covered in blood covered in blood covered in

                                                                          _your_ blood

                                                                             covered in

                                                                                    _his_ blood.

 

You choke and he wipes your body clean with dirty hands. 

 

You choke and Pierce wipes your mind clean with dirty hands.

 

You choke on frozen air and silence and your ears are ringing as the air becomes warmer around you.

 

The water melts your skin away until you feel clean but your mind remains dirty and you long for Steve to scrub every part of your flesh he can reach.

 

He wipes you clean with dirty hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing about the lyric from Spanish Sahara "wipe you clean with dirty hands" and how well it applies to both Steve and Pierce's relationships with Bucky but in completely different ways and that line was pretty much all I heard while writing this fic so that was fun.
> 
> Also formatting.


End file.
